The Amazing Spider-Man 3! Main Antagonists Hydro and Chameleon!
by That's So Joe
Summary: Peter Parker meets Mary Jane who moves next door to him and whom he finds an immediate connection with. Former criminal Dmitri turns into a shape-shifter, and former gay high school student Morris who was bullied his whole life decides to commit suicide, but a force of nature and an accident makes him survive the jump but also turns him into Hydro a villain who can manipulate water


The Amazing Spider-Man 3: Main antagonists Hydro and Chameleon.

Short Summary of the film: Peter Parker still getting over Gwen meets Mary Jane who moves next door to him and whom he finds an immediate connection with. Former criminal Dmitri turns into a shape-shifter, and former gay high school student Morris who was bullied his whole life decides to commit suicide, but a force of nature and an accident makes him survive the jump but also turns him into Hydro a villain who can manipulate water. Now Spiderman/Peter Parker must save the city from these two new vengeful villains and save his new love interest whom he feels might face the same fate Gwen did.

Peter is still getting over the death of Gwen Stacy, he just defeated the Rhino, and is feeling more confident that there should be no more crazy super villains anytime in the future just the usual robbers. Mary Jane just moved into the neighborhood, and Peter is feeling hesitant still not over Gwen, but still flirting with Mary Jane. The future of OsCorp is still kept secret, and no one knows still who broke Rhino out of prison, and how he got the Rhino machine. A man named Dimitri who always wears different masks in his burglaries was eventually kidnapped and taken to prison by Spiderman. The gentleman (mystery man) approaches Dimitri and tells him since he likes to wear different masks, he promises him not only can he break him out of prison but he can also make him become whoever he wanted to be.

At High school, Peter visits the school which he graduated from with top honors the year before to talk about the death of another top honored student Gwen which the school held a small memorial for. A gay boy named Morris was being bullied by the kids at school calling him all types of names and pushing him into the lockers. Peter who was there for Gwen's Memorial saw this taking place, and stuck up for Morris and told the bullies to leave him alone, which they did but told Morris that they will see him later. Morris thanked Peter Parker, and Morris took Peter sticking up for him as a sign of him liking him. Morris started crushing on Peter, and asks Peter if maybe he would like to go out sometime. Peter a little hesitant just smiles, and decided to just give Morris a friendly goodbye. While Morris is walking home from school the bullies continued to taunt and harass him to the point that Morris ran home crying.

The gentleman broke Dimitri out of prison, and brought him to his secret basement in OsCorp where he showed him all the suits and machines. Dimitri tells the gentleman that he doesn't want to be in just one suit he wants to be them all. The gentleman granted his wish, and gave him this special venom/antidote that was not yet tested on, which he drinks and passes out. He wakes up in his apartment and walks over to the mirror and realizes he's some random guy that he doe's not recognize. At first Dimitri didn't realize what was going on, and then he looked at a picture of his dead grandfather, and started crying then and there he started to shape-shift into his grandfather. In total shock, Dmitri realizes that the venom the gentleman gave him was something that could turn him into anyone he wanted, a shapeshifter. He started shape shifting into random people while the screen faded to black with an evil laugh.

The next day, a boat rides over the Brooklyn Bridge, and some of the barrels full of toxins from OsCorp that was getting shipped there accidentally fell off the boat and into the water. Morris was walking on top of the Brooklyn bridge to jump off and commit suicide. When Spider-Man came and tried to tell him to stop, but Morris didn't listen and decided to jump off the bridge and into the water. In the water, you can see him starting to de-solve and just disappear. Spiderman decided not to jump into the water, seeing that there was random acid and smoke rising from the water. Few minutes later after the smoke cleared from the water, the cops came and tried to look for the body, but there was no body. Morris just vanished.

Spiderman brakes into the bank, and stole basically everything. Everyone was shocked, but no one knew it wasn't really Spiderman but was Dmitri shape-shifted into Spiderman. Dmitri was stunned that he could do anything the person he shape-shifts into can. When Dmitri got home, he took off the spiderman mask thinking it will show the true identity, but it just was a blank face. Dmitri realizes that whatever the venom did turned his actual face black, and if he doesn't shape-shift into anyone else, his true face is just a blank one. He realizes that even though he can shape-shift into anyone he wants to, he can never shape-shift into himself anymore cause when he tries to his face turns blank.

A shape of a person in water rises from the shore, and slowly turns into Morris. Morris decides not to run home thinking his parents won't except him now because of what he turned into. Morris goes into the bathroom of an abandoned building, and realizes whatever happened to him in the water turned him into nothing but water, and he can turn into water whenever he wants to; In fact all of his insides are liquid. His eye's are also now an aqua blue color. He starts to de-solve into water and go down the drain of the sink. The next day, Morris goes to his school where they held a little memorial for him thinking he was dead, but no one sees him cause he is a puddle on the ground which follows one of the bullies who happened to be the ringleader of the group back to his house. The bully jumps into his pool after coming home from school, and realizes that theres a force that is dragging him underneath the water which was Morris. His mother came outside screaming seeing it all take place, but she didn't see anyone there but her son supposingly drowning himself. The bully ends up running out of breath under the water and drowns. The mom in tears thinks her son killed himself cause he couldn't live with the fact that he bullied a kid who attempted to commit suicide, but that was not the case.

Everyone thinks Spiderman is no good anymore, cause everyone still thinks he was the one who stole the money from the bank. Spiderman decides to look up what happened to that bully who supposingly killed himself in the pool, and recognizes that he was the kid who was bullying Morris that day at school. Spiderman connected the dots and realized that they still never found the body of Morris. He thinks Morris must have something to do with this.

Peter Parker sees that the Spiderman who robbed the bank was trying to rob a cash register at the store. Peter Parker in shock and in confusion puts the costume on and no one can tell which one is which, they start fighting and they end up on top of a building where people are watching from down below. The real Spiderman hits Dmitri in the face really hard which started turning him into himself which was the blank black face. Everyone watching from below including Spiderman couldn't believe that it was a shapeshifter! Dmitri tells him that he's like a Chameleon and now calls himself The Chameleon. They fight some more, and Spiderman knocks Chameleon off the building, not seeing that he shape-shifted into an eagle and flew away. Spiderman realizing no one else was around, took off the costume and started to walk back home, but not noticing that Dmitri who was now shape-shifted into an eagle was watching from up above. Dmitri now knows the true identity of Spiderman.

Morris as water slides under the doors of OsCorp to try and find an antidote to his condition. Morris finds papers stating that there were these special cases of antidote that was supposed to arrive by boat to OsCorp that day of his suicide but they never arrived; a crew member on the boat told OsCorp that the boxes containing the special antidote accidentally fell off the boat and they couldn't retrieve it. Morris further reads that OsCorp was trying something new and top secret, and getting those boxes to them were very urgent. Spiderman comes in and sees it was Morris who broke in. Morris tells Spiderman to leave him alone that he doesn't know what he is capable of. Spiderman tells Morris that he knows it was him who killed the school bully, and that he needs to go to prison for what he's done. Morris starts getting upset, and yells back saying "and they didn't deserve to go to jail for bullying me for being gay and pushing me to commit suicide." Spiderman asks how did he end up surviving the jump. Morris takes out his hand and shoots water out of his hand at spiderman knocking him across the room and almost drowning him. Spiderman was in shock. Morris tells Spiderman not to interfere in his plans cause he vows he has big plans for the city for not putting the bullies away for bullying him to commit suicide thinking it was an act of racism against him because he was gay. And tells Spiderman if he ever tries to intervene again, that he will make everything Electro and Harry Osborn did look like Childs play. Morris ends up escaping.

Mary Jane and Peter Parker came home from a date together, and he tells her that he's still not over Gwen and that theres something in his life that he can't tell her just yet cause he is trying to keep her safe. He realizes he can't get close to anyone else, cause he's afraid they will die just like Gwen did.

The Chameleon shape-shifted into an old man who walked into the abandoned apartment building where Morris is. Chameleon takes no time and shows his true identity to Morris. Morris in shock asks what he was doing there. Chameleon tells Morris that if he can help him brake into OsCorp for more venom he will help him out in return. Morris asks him why he can't just shape-shift into him and do it himself. Chameleon tells Morris its because his powers are getting weak, and he can't develop the powers of the people he shape-shifts from anymore, and that's why he needs more of the venom. He also tells Morris he's going to need a cool nickname like him and Spiderman. He comes up with Hydro! Morris now Hydro decides to take him up with his offer, and help him brake into OsCorp.

Hydro brakes into OsCorp for more of the venom, only for Spiderman to come and try to stop him. Telling Morris this is not him, and that he is better than this. Morris tells Spiderman to refer to him as Hydro from now on. They start fighting and going back and forth until Hydro shoots the water from his hands again and shoots Spiderman into the wall making him take off his mask. Hydro gets closer and realizes its Peter Parker the guy from school who helped him out with the bullies. Hydro tells Spiderman in shock that he rather's him as Peter Parker then Spiderman and that red and blue are not his colors. Spiderman joking asks you sure you still don't want to hit me up on that date. Hydro shakes his head with an evil frown, and pushes him throw the wall this time with the water. Hydro takes the venom and puts it inside his body which is all liquid and escapes.

Peter Parker came over Mary Jane's house to visit, and while he was talking with her in the living room, she punches him in the face. Peter was on the floor in shock, Mary Jane shape-shifted into The Chameleon. Peter screamed where is Mary Jane? The Chameleon told Peter she's still alive but to leave him alone if he ever wants to see her alive ever again.

Next door, Peter's Aunt May is washing dishes in the kitchen. When she turns around to put the dishes in the cabinets, Hydro comes out of the faucet and kidnaps Aunt May. Chameleon tells Peter that Mary Jane is not the only female in his life he should be worried about. Peter knows he's talking about Aunt May, so he runs over to find his Aunt May gone and the floors of the kitchen drenched.

Hydro and Chameleon were at the docks near the ocean. Hydro lets Chameleon know that by the end of the night the city is going to be nothing but ocean. Hydro tells Chameleon to take care of Aunt May and Mary Jane and keep Spiderman busy, while he starts his plan to manipulate the ocean.

Chameleon is on the bridge with Mary Jane and Aunt May tied to rope. Spiderman comes and Chameleon tells him that he has two choices either save the city from Hydro or save Mary Jane and Aunt May from falling to their death. Spiderman starts to attack Chameleon till he had him hanging by the ledge of the bridge. Chameleon shape-shifts into Gwen Peter Parkers former love, and tells him to stop. Spiderman knowing that its not really Gwen, but still feels guilty for what happened to her and can't see him killing Chameleon when he's Gwen. "Gwen" tells Spiderman that she knows he's really Peter but that Spiderman has turned him into something else. Spiderman takes off his mask in tears telling her that it was an accident and he didn't mean for her to die. Mary Jane and Aunt May watching in shock as they now know Spiderman's true identity is Peter Parker. Peter tells "Gwen" that he knows it's not really her, and that he rather be Spiderman then pretend to be a million different people he's not, referring to Chameleon. Spiderman then kicks "Gwen" into a sharp edge on the bridge that stuck out while they were fighting, and it stabs "her"; which makes chameleon starts to turn into all these random people and the last face he turned into was his own before his face turned to black again and dies. Spiderman lets Mary Jane and Aunt May go free, and tells them that he is sorry for all of this and that he didn't mean for anyone he loved to get hurt. They understood, and tells Spiderman to just go and find Hydro and stop him. Spiderman tells them that they must do one last thing, but we don't see what he tells them other then him saying they must tell the police to go to OsCorp to get something for him.

Hydro was near the docks and started to manipulate the water from the ocean and make it rise, which started to drown the city. Everyone in the city was terrified thinking it was a tsunami. In the middle of this, Spiderman comes and tries to stop Hydro by telling him that the bullies turned him into something that he never was. And that him being himself and staying true to the fact that he was gay is more powerful then trying to commit suicide and then seek revenge. Hydro lets Spiderman know that he doesn't understand what he went through while he was in school and the torment that they put him through, and that jumping off the bridge and surviving was his second chance to get back at them. Hydro lets Spiderman know that even though this is not him, he has this new found power that he can use to get what he wants. Hydro then continued to manipulate the entire ocean to rise and flood the rest of the city. Hydro starts screaming as he is using every bit of his strength to make the water rise. Spiderman eventually starts fighting Hydro who was in the middle of the ocean, and takes out a stun gun which was on a dead police officer on the ground, and started to stun Hydro with it. Hydro started to get electrocuted, which made him get pushed back onto the docks. Hydro regained conciseness from the stun, and lifted the water once again from the ocean but this time directing it to hit Spiderman which threw him across the docks and knocked him out. Hydro walks over to Spiderman and tells him that he wants him to see his precious city he tried to keep safe for so long get destroyed. Hydro asked Spiderman if he has any last words before he kills him. Spiderman tells him his last and final word is "freeze." Hydro looked confused, which allowed Spiderman to grab a fire extinguisher which was on the side of him and started to spray Hydro all over. As Hydro was starting to dry up, Spiderman then screams to Aunt May and Mary Jane who were in a boat with several police men to do what he told them that he needed them to do. Spiderman kicks the now hard Hydro from the fire extinguisher and he falls onto the boat and into a box type freezer which Mary Jane shuts the door and locks him in. In it you see Hydro starting to tear up showing that he does feel regret for the things he's done, and then his tears start to freeze up and because he is water he starts to become frozen in the ice box, and then turns to ice.

Mary Jane and Spiderman are on a building, and he tells Mary Jane that he doesn't want this to be like how him and Gwen were. Mary Jane lets him know that she is not Gwen and that she will find a way to make this thing work. They share a passionate kiss before the screen fades to black and the credits start rolling.


End file.
